Forests, Flings and Fireflies
by WeAreTwilght
Summary: The Twilight gang is deep within the woods of Forks on a school trip, and you'll never guess who got paired up. Thats right. Edward:the school player, and Bella: the savvy girl that has always been friends with the Cullens/ Hales. full sum inside AH
1. I'll be your new bestest friend!

**Hey! this is our first story we've done as co writters. tell us wat u love and wat u hate. this chapter was written by Booj**

**full summary**

**three Cullens, Two Hales, and one Swan, in the woods. what disasters will occur? Edward is the player of F.H. and Bella is the savvy girl that has always been friends with the Cullens/ Hales. Forks High is going on the annual camping trip and guess who got paired up? That's right. Edward and Bella. Bella doesn't like the way that Eddie is with girls and Edward has a secret that will change EVERYTHING. AH usual pairings...**

* * *

"Bye Alice, see you after class!" I waved to one of my best friends and walked into the biology room (also my home-room). Oh boy, today we'd be assigned partners for our week-long camping trip… joy to the world.

I trudged to my seat and found Lauren Mallory sitting there batting her eyes at a very uncomfortable-looking Edward Cullen. Ha!

Grrr… I needed a seat and Skanky Mc Slut-Slut was in mine. "Excuse me, you're in my seat," I told her.

"So? It's not like your partner here would like anyone but me in it," she replied matter-of-factly, but the look on his face told me he would.

I sighed- I enjoyed seeing Edward in discomfort, but I hated Lauren even more. I glared at her and said, "Look, you don't want to mess with me right now. I'm not in the mood. If you want to keep that ugly little face of yours the way it is, I highly suggest you move."

"Who let the dog out?" she sneered at me.

That's it. I've had enough. I took her books and slammed them on the floor. Then, I grabbed her purse and chucked it behind me. I raised one eyebrow and gave her a look that said, 'Bring it.'

"Bitch!" she shrieked going after her stuff. Everyone snickered as I sat down. "Thank you, I really appreciate that," Edward said quietly.

I huffed, yeah right. You of all people would love to be felt up by her! I said nothing and started doodling on my notebook. Mr. Banner came in and announced to the class, "All right kids! You'll be getting to know who your partners are for our field-trip! Isn't this exciting!?"

No.

"All of you brought in your forms, right?" he asked. We all mumbled yes, just get on with it!

"Okay, you're partners will be… drum roll please…"

Not our table partners. Not our table partners. I kept chanting in my head.

"Your table partners!" I groaned. Oh joy. A week in a tent. Alone. With Edward Cullen-the player of Forks high school. Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?

I glanced over and saw Jessica Stanley happy that Mike Newton was her partner, Angela glad that Ben was hers, and Lauren glaring daggers at me.

"Your girlfriend isn't that happy with me," I mumbled to him quietly. He shuddered,

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure, Eddie, sure," I said, smiling boldly at him.

"Now, discuss with your partners about your supplies for the trip," Mr. Banner said as he passed out some papers.

We both looked over the list, "I can bring everything on the list… tent, sleeping bags, food, all the necessities. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that." He grinned at me (his family lived, breathed, and ate camping), "All you have to do is bring yourself and your clothes… I'm sure Alice will have a shopping-palooza planned for you this weekend."

Yes. Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen's sister. One of best friends- practically my sister.

"Okay, Edward, we should be friends if we're going to survive this coming week. Are you okay with that? Will you reputation be hurt if people find out that *gasp* you'll be putting up with me?"

He smiled, "Okay, you're my new bestest friend. I'm your new bestest friend." I thought he would at least put up an argument. Wow.

"Don't let Alice or Rosalie here you say that." I muttered as he grinned. Yes, Rosalie Hale. Edward's adopted sister. Her parents died in an accident many years ago and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen (Carlisle and Esme) were her god-parents, now adopted parents. So now, they lived in there parents house, which the Cullens bought since they share a property line Almost the same thing happened to the Cullen siblings.

"Let me rephrase myself… I am your bestest guy-friend and you are my bestest girl-friend."

"Fine," I retorted, "in that case, don't let Emmett and Jasper hear you say that."

Jasper was Rose's twin brother (Alice's secret love) and Emmett was the oldest Cullen sibling (Rosalie's significant other) wow, Edward must be lonely.

He just laughed. We had the rest of the class to discuss the project and since Edward and I were already done we just talked. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Edward; he's fine when he's with our little group and we really get along. No, it's just his ways with girls… he's the captain of the baseball, basketball, and football team and all of the Cullens/ Hales were drop-dead gorgeous, so the girls of Forks high were all over him all the time. He moves from girl to girl and just uses them (not for sex… God!). The Cullens didn't really like talking about that.

Edward and I liked the same subjects, music, books, and movies. We were almost exactly alike, except for the fact that I was ugly and he was basically Adonis. The bell rang and we stood up to leave the room, as I was walking out the door Lauren thought it would be appropriate to trip me. I stuck my hands out and braced myself for impact. It never came. A pair of strong arms were around my waste and Edwards velvety voice was at my ear, "Are you all right, Bella?" he asked me.

My face flushed and I straightened myself and glared at Lauren. "I'm fine Edward. Let's just go."

We walked out and Alice saw me with Edward, her eyes momentarily widened and she grinned, bouncing with excitement.

"No," Edward and I said at the same time. We stared at each other and laughed. She just rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say," she said in her bell-like voice. I grimaced,

"Let's just go to gym Alice, I'll see you later Edward." He waved and walked the other direction. I turned to Alice, her eyes dancing with questions.

* * *

**wat do u think? let us no!**


	2. Dont mock Alice

**okay people, here is chapter 2....please enjoy!**

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen! If your butt isn't in my car in 60 seconds, I swear to god, I will leave without you!" I yelled up the stairs. I don't know how it takes that boy so long to get ready for school. He gets up an hour before me, and I'm still done before he is, and I have to take a shower, blow dry my hair, straighten my hair, pick out my outfit, hate what I chose, pick a new outfit, love that one, search though my 50 some odd pairs of shoes, put on a little makeup, not too much, but just enough, eat breakfast, make sure all my stuff is in my bag, warm up my car, and still have time to call and make sure Bella is wearing something fabulous! I mean, really, if I didn't know how many girls that boy has been with, I'd think he was gay.

"Coming, coming, coming…," He said as he ran down the stairs, full speed, grabbed his bag, and headed to the garage. The boy is lucky he's fast. We flew down the highway in complete silence. The only sound was the splash of my tires through puddles left over from last night's storm.

"God Edward!" I yelled. If he hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, he would've jumped threw the roof of my car, "Nice cologne, must you bathe in it?" I was dead serious, but he found this statement amusing. "How the hell is that funny? I just insulted you!" He just shook his head as we pulled into the school's parking lot.

As I pulled into a space next to Emmett's Jeep and turned off the ignition, my favorite boy in the whole world sat on the hood of my car. Now, had anyone else other than Jasper done that, their family would be searching for headstones, but I love Jasper, so I just slapped him playfully.

"Hey Ali." He said, getting off my car, and giving me a hug.

"Hey Jazzy,' I said, hugging him back. Now, to an outsider, this would look like Jazz and me were together, but alas, we are not. He's just my Best Friend since preschool. He came a year before Rose, and 2 before Bella. So, as much as I've always wanted to be with him, I'm just Alice to him.

"Bella!" I squealed, running at the idling red Chevy.

"Alice!" she said in the same voice as I had. I threw a pebble at her.

"No, bad, we do not mock Alice!" I told her, and we laughed. We walked into the school. Her first class was biology and mine was social studies. Since they're across the hall form each other, we always walk together.

"Class starts in 3 minutes, so we should get in there" I said.

"yeah, your right."

"Bye Ella Bella Ballerina!" I giggled at the name me and Rose had called her when we were 7. She laughed to.

"Bye Alice, see you after class." She walked into Mr. Banner's room.

I went into class, doing the 'Wizard of Oz' skipping thing. Some of the other kids laughed.

Since today was a half day, thank god, we don't have biology today. So, my Social Studies teacher, Mr. Something-or-other, told us our campout partners. He stood up in front of the class.

"Howdy Partners," he said in a lame, fake southern accent, Jasper's was way hotter than that, and his was real, "I'm going to tell you your partners for the campout!" really? you told us this yesterday smart one "ok, so, we have, James and Laurent, Victoria and Bri, Jane and Alec, Heidi and Demetri, Sam and Emily, Alice and Jasper, Kim and Leah, Seth and Jared, Quil and Embry. Got? Good. Now, moving on…,"

I was so happy that I'd be sharing a tent with Jasper. I was practically bouncing in my seat. I cant wait to tell Bella, she's the only one who knows of my secret crush on Jazz. I looked at the clock. 8:24. 1 more minute; 45 more seconds; 30 seconds; 15 seconds; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…pringgggg!!! I grabbed my books and raced out the down. 1 class down, 2 to go, then I get to kidnap Jasper for lunch! Yea! As I walked out, I saw my brother's arms wrapped around Bella's waist. A look of horror on Lauren's face, I could see her behind them. But really, had my brother finally asked her out? 'Cause, you know, it's not like he hasn't wanted to since the 6th grade! I could tell my eyes had that happy, bouncing sparkle in them when they both saw me and said no at the same time. They laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say…"

"Come on Alice, Lets gat to Gym." Bella pulled my arm. We headed to the locker room. I pulled out an electric blue tank top, bright orange addias hoodie , black shorts, and some old black converse and started to change. As she pulled on her less fashionable old tee shirt and yoga pants, I said to her, "you do know he has a shrine of you in the crawl space in his closet, right?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say…"

I threw a bracelet at her, "What did I say about mocking Alice!!"

* * *

**okay, so whatcha think?? let us know :)**

**please hit the pretty greenish button, u no u want to**


	3. i think u have a problem

**ok, so here is eddies POV....we have noticed how many of u have added us to alerts and favorites, and we love that! but dont forget to review too! **

**thanks!**

**-Lexie and Booj**

* * *

Bella.

She was so beautiful, it made my heart sing. That long brown hair,

pale, heart-shaped face, strawberry lips, sweet laugh, and interest in

classics (both books and music)… I think I've loved her since she

first stepped in our middle-school. I know; corny, huh?

I was in a happy place until I heard a little pixie yell, "Edward

Anthony Cullen! If your butt isn't in my car in 60 seconds, I swear to

God, I will leave without you!" I sighed and left the crawl space of

my closet, saying good-bye to the pictures of Bella, I would soon be

seeing the real one.

"Coming, coming, coming…" I replied as I ran down the stairs, grabbed

my bag, and ran to the garage. We both got into her canary yellow

Porsche and sped down the highway in silence.

I thought it was peaceful, but of course Alice had to ruin my

tranquility, "God Edward!" I jumped about a foot in the air, thank the

lord I was wearing a seatbelt.

"Nice cologne, must you bathe in it?" I must have had a pretty amused

look on my face because she then said, "How the hell is that funny? I

just insulted you!" she shrieked at me. I just shook my head and got

out of the car and said 'hi' to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie and walked

to biology, I was always early for this class, Bella was in it.

I sat down and the top bimbos of the school walked in, Lauren Mallory

and Jessica Stanley. They were wearing the tightest, shortest, and

sluttiest clothes ever. Of course, when they saw me they pulled their

shirts down a lot. Disgusting. I mean, I went out with them a lot. But

that was to make Bella jealous! It doesn't really work so I'm trying

to give up, but, damn those girls are like magnets! Jessica went to

her seat and started talking to Mike Newton and Lauren walked toward

me. Oh boy.

"Hi Edward," she said in a supposed husky voice, to me it was just

plain disturbing.

I nodded politely, "Lauren." She sat down next to me, NO! That's

where Bella sits! You cannot contaminate her seat with your whore

germs! NO! She started talking about cheer leading for the football

game and how 'spectacular' it was that we won. She was getting a

little too close and I inched away slowly, she started batting her

eyes when I heard the sweetest voice in existence,

"Bye, Alice, see you after class!" she had a smile on her face and it

disappeared when she saw Lauren in her seat. She was wearing a dark

blue knit top with woven ruffle panel trims on the cap-sleeves that

ran down the front and back, it had a scoop neckline and a finished

banded bottom hem, white skinny jeans, silver point toe flats with a

bow on it, one arm had over a dozen silver bangles, she had long

rhinestone earrings, silver entwined chains, and a silver bow ring.

Wow she was amazing. Thank God she knew Alice.

She walked over and quietly said, "Excuse me, you're in my seat," to

Lauren, who hadn't noticed the angel that walked in and was still

blabbering on about things that I didn't care about.

Lauren looked over and said with absolute conviction, "So? It's not

like your partner here would like anyone but me in it."

Bella took a deep breath and glared at her, "Look, you don't want to

mess with me with me right now. I'm not in the mood. If you want to

keep that ugly little face of yours the way it is, I highly suggest

you move." Lauren just sneered, "Who let the dog out?"

Bella grabbed her books and slammed them on the ground, and then she

basically threw her purse behind her and cocked one eyebrow up. Damn.

"Bitch!" Lauren shrieked and went to gather her things. Bella dropped

her books on the table and sat down while everyone else snickered, I

figured now would be a good time to talk to her. "Thanks, I really

appreciate that," I told her quietly. She lightly snorted and started

doodling on her notebook, I was just about to say something else when

Mr. Banner came in and started talking to the class,

"All right kids! You'll be getting to know who your partners are for

our field-trip! Isn't this exciting!?"

Not really.

"All of you brought in your forms, right?" he asked. We all mumbled

yes, and he went on, "Okay, you're partners will be… drum roll

please…"

Our table partners. Our table partners. I kept chanting in my head.

"Your table partners!"

Yes! It took all my self control to not leap up and pump my fist in

the air. Bella was looking at the other students with an amused

expression on her face, "You're girlfriend isn't that happy with me,"

she said quietly. I shuddered, "She's not my girlfriend." You are. You

just don't know it yet.

"Sure, Eddie, sure," she said giving me a bold smile that made my heart melt.

"Now, discuss with your partners the supplies of the trip," Mr. Banner

told us, he was passing a sheet of paper to each pair. I looked it

over quickly, smiling, I said,

"I can bring everything on the list… tent, sleeping bags, food, all

the necessities. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about

that." My family lived, breathed, and ate camping, "All you have to do

is bring yourself and your clothes… I'm sure Alice will have a

shopping-palooza planned for you this weekend."

Yes. Alice Cullen. My sister. One of her best friends- they were

practically sisters.

"Okay, Edward, we should be friends if we're going to survive this

coming week. Are you okay with that? Will you reputation be hurt if

people find out that *gasp* you'll be putting up with me?"

I smiled, "Okay, you're my new bestest friend. I'm your new bestest

friend." I bet she thought I would at least put up an argument, little

did she know that I would love to be her friend, more than that,

actually.

"Don't let Alice or Rosalie here you say that." she muttered as I

continued grinning. Yes, Rosalie Hale. My adopted sister. Everyone

knew the story. Her parents died in an accident many years ago and Mr.

and Mrs. Cullen (Carlisle and Esme) were her god-parents, guardians. Almost the same thing happened to the Cullen siblings.

"Let me rephrase myself… I am your bestest guy-friend and you are my

bestest girl-friend."

"Fine," she retorted, "in that case, don't let Emmett and Jasper hear

you say that."

Jasper was Rose's twin brother (Alice's secret love) and Emmett

was the oldest Cullen sibling (Rosalie's significant other) wow, I

must seem lonely.

I just laughed. We had the rest of the class to discuss the project

and since we were already done we just talked. Bella and I liked the

same subjects, music, books, and movies. We were almost exactly alike.

The bell rang and we stood up to leave the room, as we were walking

out the door Lauren thought it would be appropriate to trip her. She

stuck her hands out and closed her eyes. The fall never came, I caught

her before she hit the ground, and I said in my most velvety voice,

"Are you all right, Bella?" my lips were so close to her ear, I could

graze it with my... No, Edward.

Her face flushed and I straightened myself and glared at Lauren. "I'm

fine Edward. Let's just go." We walked out and Alice was there,

bouncing with excitement, "No," I said to her unanswered question, she

was the only one who knew I liked, maybe loved, Bella. But I wasn't

the only one who said it, Bella and I looked at each other and

laughed, I wonder why she said 'no'… she just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to gym Alice, I'll see you later Edward," she told me and I

waved and walked away, I'd see her again soon, she was staying over

for the weekend and Alice was dragging us all to a shopping trip.

Thank God it was a half day. I walked into my Spanish class and sat

down next to Emmett and we talked basically the whole time. We were

all ready fluent in Spanish, better than our teacher, Mrs. Geoff.

A few more hours and I'd see Bella. I can't wait. Bella. Bella. Bella…

Wow, I think I have a problem.

Nah.

* * *

**ok, what do u think?**

**take a guess at whose POV will come next....all who guess right will get their name mentioned at the start of the next chapter. Also, let us know wat ur name is, and maybe we can get u in there as a friend or another student or something like that.**

**:)**


	4. Practice

**okay, here is Jazzy's POV. Yeah, we know its been awhile, but Booj is hard at work on the next chapter.**

**here are the people who correctly guessed Jasper's POV would be next.**

**Edwards Keeper, and luvlypenguinz**

* * *

"Jasper! Get your pretty blonde head off your pillow and get ready for school!" Rose yelled at me as she turned on my light and threw a pen from my desk at me. I looked over at my bedside table. Damn! It was already quarter after six! We had to leave in like, 20 minutes! I rolled out from under the covers and headed to my dresser. I pulled put some old jeans and a black polo shirt that said Aero across it that Alice got me for my birthday last year. Alice is my best friend in the world. Don't get me wrong, I really like Edward, Emmett, Bella and my sister, but Alice was by far my favorite.

I looked out my window and over to the Cullen house…the Porsche was still there, they hadn't left yet.

"Good-Bye Jasper, we're gonna leave in 5 minutes! Get down here!" Rose yelled up the stairs. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I sprayed on a little axe and ran down the stairs.

"Jasper's coming, he's coming…" I said, laughing because talking in the third person is one of my favorite ways to bother Rosalie. She glared at me, he violet eyes unleashing their full power. Emmett whispered something into her ear and she giggled. All I could make out was "Jasper……Alice…….looking…….window……"

Did he know about our early morning conversations, sitting at our windows and texting each other? God I hope not!

Luckily, it wasn't going to rain today, so I got to drive my motorcycle, and not have to drive with Rose and Emmett…they say some nasty things when they forget I'm in the back seat. Before they could say any of said nasty things, I ran out to the garage, where I kept my bike. It was jet black, and super fast. I'd be to school in no time.

This indeed was true. I got there in 10 minutes. My sister was there in 15. Emmett parked 1 space away from my bike. This was Alice's spot. You see, everyone at school had their own 'spot'. Our row was me, if I drove myself or Rose if she wasn't with Emmett, then Alice, then Emmett, and there was usually an extra spot for if Edward drove himself. Bella, for some reason, doesn't want to park with us. Something about our rides being 'to flashy' or something like that. So, she parked 3 rows away, under the big maple tree.

Not 5 minutes after Rose and Em showed up, I saw a streak of yellow flying down the road. I looked in the window at Alice. She looked really annoyed, but Ed was laughing his head off. I decided it was my job to make her smile. As soon as she pulled into her space and looked down to grab her bag, I hoped onto the hood of her car. She looked up and smiled the smile that makes me smile back. She opened the door and slapped me. I jumped down and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back, and I held onto her even as she tried to pull away.

"hey Ali" I said, smiling at her. She kinda laughed

"hey Jazzy" she told me, finally returning my unending hug. Then, to my surprise, she pushed me away, nearly sending me to the ground.

"BELLA!!!!!" she squealed.

"bye Al" I laughed as she ran off.

After the little Pixie left, I was off to gym. Since I was on the school baseball team, I headed around the back of the school to the diamond. I was the best batter at the school. This season alone I've made 12 homeruns. That's not even counting RBIs. Don't even get me started on the time I broke my leg but insisted on batting. They said it was ok, but I couldn't run, so Edward did it for me. We were unstoppable. He'd make it home even if I just bunted the ball. With his speed and my amazing batting skills, we really didn't need a whole team. All we needed was me, him and Emmett. Emmett is the star pitcher. He may be good, but he can't strike me out.

Once I got to the field, I saw that Emmett and Edward hadn't made it there yet. I was the first one there. I headed to the dugout to find my helmet and bat. I practiced swinging until the rest of the team showed up.

We started off practice by running around the bases 20 times. Then, we threw the balls back and forth for awhile. Finally, we were able to play a mini game. I was the first to bat on my team. I saw Emmett sigh like he was annoyed when he noticed he would be pitching to me. I grinned at him, ready to hit. He threw a ball as fast as he could, but I still hit a home run. My team cheered as I rounded the bases, but Emmett's teammates all just gave him dirty looks. Edward laughed as he picked up the bat. The way Emmett looked at him was so funny. It was sort of like he was saying "sorry dude, but I'm not letting you hit this ball", which Edward must've thought was untrue. Emmett was right though. Well, at first he was, but on the second throw, Edward hit it just past 2nd base. Of course, since he could probably out run a bullet train, he made it home. After a few more runs were gained on each side, class was over.

* * *

**any guesses for the next POV? any more of u guys' names you want us to try to put in? **

**let us no what u think! click the pretty greenish button!!**

**~Lexie and Booj**


End file.
